Nine Crimes
by Lucas Cefeu
Summary: it's a small crime. ColinxLuna


**N/A: as palavras com hífens foram escritas propositalmente e as palavras com letras minúsculas destacadas também. Título da fic graças a uma música linda do Damien Rice. Agradecimentos ao Leuh, essa fic é dedicada para você!**

**Nine crimes.**

_it's a small crime._

**# preto.**

Havia em uma fotografia, havia o preto junto com outra cor, a qual eu desconhecia.  
Havia nos seus olhos aquela cor tão clara, não iluminava, tampouco escurecia. Eu não conhecia aquela cor e, se um dia a conheci, seu rosto me fez esquecê-la. Meu primeiro crime foi lembrar somente do preto que envolvia a sua fotografia.

**# cinza.**

Já não havia somente o preto e a outra cor na fotografia  
Havia o cinza-escuro da sua luva, o cinza-claro dos seus cabelos, o cinza-chumbo dos seus gestos imóveis e o cinza-sem-definição do seu sorriso. Uma gama de cinza escondendo as suas verdadeiras cores. Era tão clara aquela cor que me envolvia. Mais fraca do que o cinza ou o preto. Meu segundo crime foi pensar que aquela não poderia ser uma das suas verdadeiras cores.

**# cinza-azulado.**

Era _tão fraco_, o azul por detrás do cinza.  
Era difícil vê-lo entre o preto e os cinzas, mas ele estava lá.  
Misturado entre o céu que aparecia na fotografia, tão, tão, tão fraco que eu pensei que fosse uma mentira ou ilusão, mas foi quando eu lembrei que todas as cores presentes na sua imagem me iludiam, eram feitas de tudo e de nada. Um prisma sem cor que se coloria entre os meus pequenos crimes. Meus crimes sem cor ou exatidão. Meu terceiro crime foi colorir na minha mente toda a foto com aquele azul.

**# prata.**

De vez em quando essa cor beijava seus lábios, e eu a odiava por isso.  
Talvez ela nem estivesse na fotografia, mas aparecia para me causar ciúmes, roubando o beijo que deveria ser meu, um beijo doce ou amargo, não importava o gosto, importava somente que ele não era mais meu.  
O preto tentava expulsa-la da foto. Protegendo o que deveria se meu, fazendo o prata tornar-se cinza, para ele nunca existir e não poder mais beijá-la. A cor que eu não conhecia somente assistia a luta do preto e do prata. Eu me juntei a ela. Esse foi o meu quarto crime, esperar pela morte da cor que eu odiava.

**# grafite.**

Eu não sabia se era mais um cinza ou se era outra cor presente na fotografia.  
Não importava, pelo menos para mim. Para mim era outra cor, então seria tratada como tal.  
O grafite me endoidava. Conseguia sair da foto e me tocava, me causava medo. Fazia eu me esconder atrás das poltronas, fugindo dele.  
O grafite se instalava no meu quarto, me causando insônia. Todos os dias, quando o sol nascia, o grafite estava lá, tomando conta do amarelo do sol e do azul do céu. Saía de foto e se transformava em temporal, tomava conta do mundo ao meu redor, assim como fez com você e as suas cores.  
Meu quinto crime foi desejar, mesmo com medo, que meu mundo ficasse igual ao seu.

**# chumbo.**

O chumbo fazia-se presente nos seus dedos, _escondidos por detrás da renda cinza-escura._  
Seus dedos de chumbo tocavam o vestido cinza com delicadeza, pendurado neles você ostentava um terço claro, feito da cor que me intrigava.  
Que cor era essa? Uma nova cor? Tão antiga que ninguém conhecida? Ou tão conhecida que ninguém dava atenção? Será que era uma cor só presente em você? Não. Eu a via no meu mundo, ela não era só sua, era de todos e de ninguém. Era quebrada, inteira, pó e fumaça. Contrastava com o preto, mas também era sua amiga. Aliada e inimiga. Cor do nada, presente em tudo.  
Eu queria ser a cor que você segurava nas mãos, só para sentir seu chumbo sobre a minha pele, arrancar o negro dos seus dedos e acariciá-lo da maneira mais doce que eu pudesse encontrar.  
Meu sexto crime foi tocar meus dedos no seu chumbo e fantasiar a textura da sua pele.  
**# bronze.**

Com o tempo, o bronze apareceu nas bordas da fotografia.  
Ela era diferente de todas as outras cores, carregava o tempo nas costas, vagava rápido pela sua imagem, tirando com exatidão as outras cores da foto.  
Aos pouco ele ia dominando-a, causando em mim dor e mágoa. Nenhuma outra cor poderia invadir as que estavam ali, pois elas eram suas. Talvez não as suas verdadeiras, mas para mim elas eram suas. Era com elas que eu te via.  
Bronze velho e antiquado. Cobre sujo e impuro que não era seu. Cor do tempo, que estraga os sonhos, os _meus_ sonhos de, em algum dia, poder ver suas verdadeiras cores.  
Meu sétimo crime foi ver o bronze tomar conta da sua fotografia sem poder fazer nada.

**# azul-lágrima.**

Era a primeira e única cor minha que se misturaria as suas cores.  
Azul fraco e triste. _Meu_ azul manchando a sua foto, como chuva, como água, que acolhe e mata, colora e tira a cor.  
Minha cor era feia perto das suas. Não tinha beleza, era fraca demais. Mais fraca do que o cinza-azulado que eu manchava. Mais fraca do que todas as cores do meu e do seu mundo.  
Lágrimas eram azuis.  
Fracas e tolas. Que manchavam e escondiam as suas cores.  
As lágrimas eram minhas.  
Meu oitavo crime foi permitir que as minhas lágrimas manchassem as suas cores.

**# cor-que-eu-não-conhecia.**

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda havia uma cor que me intrigava.  
Todas as outras eu tinha aprendido a admirar, mas ainda havia aquela outra, que não se escondia ou se revelava, ela estava lá e era tão bela, pois era uma das suas verdadeiras cores.  
Cor desconhecida. Cor de nada e de tudo. Cor que era mais sua do que as outras. Só me bastava desvendá-la, descobrir o seu nome e o porquê dela existir.  
Talvez ela existisse somente para eu ver, para contemplar, para olhar e ficar em dúvida do que ela era. Ela era a que mais me iludia, e eu gostava de toda a ilusão que ela me causava. Ela também era minha. Cor de alguém que a amava. Cor de amor.  
Ainda conseguia ver seu rosto e passei a colorir a fotografia todos os dias na minha mente. Cor por cor, tocava a sua figura e permanecia como se fosse sua, mas no fundo, era somente mais uma cor minha sobre você.  
Pesquisei entre páginas envelhecidas e livros grossos e descobri que a cor do meu amor por você tinha nome. Um nome simples. Criado por alguém que também amou.  
Meu nono e último crime foi descobrir que a cor que eu mais gostava se chamava branco, e que ela ficaria presa em nós dois para todo o sempre.


End file.
